


On This, The Feast of St. Stephen

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Announcements, Eventual Happy Ending, Fix-It of Sorts, Gift Fic, Implied Mpreg, Introspection, M/M, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: It's Yule and Obi-Wan wasn't even supposed to be back to the base on Concord Dawn, yet he is, bringing what he hopes is good news to his Commander and his men. Hopefully it will brighten up the bleak Yule since he wasn't there to make the preparations.But Cody and the men also have a few surprises of their own...





	On This, The Feast of St. Stephen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Captain_Kiri_Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/gifts).



Obi-Wan sighed as the ship got closer to Concord Dawn, the movements enough to make him queasy and close his eyes in order to keep his meager lunch of ration bars and water down.

He took a deep breath and focused on steading his breathing in order to push the nausea down. The nausea that was only a symptom of why he was on the ship heading back to his home.

The council wasn't happy, to say the least. But times had changed and despite some of the die-hards on the council, he wouldn't be expelled. Sidelined for sure, but not expelled.

It was a cold comfort that there weren't enough Jedi left to easily toss away those that they had. Even if they had supposedly broken a tenet of the Order.

Obi-Wan pushed those thoughts away with a bit of difficulty. Old habits didn't die so easily. But he could try. He had to try now that he was so close to home.

Or rather, base as it was known to the rest of the Order and the universe.

After the war, Obi-Wan had been assigned there with the rest of the 212th, many other Jedis and divisions having been permanently assigned to different quadrants in the galaxy to keep the hard won peace that Anakin had managed to procure.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and rubbed his face roughly as he recalled the cold loneliness of those few months, when he and the men tried to reconcile themselves to their new way of life on Concord Dawn rather than on the battlefield.

There was also the distance between General and Soldier, something that Obi-Wan had wondered why it was necessary at all.

The Order was changing and the men weren't simply troops. They were soldiers and citizens in their own right. Surely they could step away from the formalities.

The problem was that as much as he wanted to breach the distance, he didn't _quite_ know how.

Cody must have felt the same way and Obi-Wan blushed when he recalled the night that Cody had breached the distance and obliterated it.

He thought he had known passion before.

Cody showed him he definitely didn't.

He smiled and rubbed his cold hands at the memory. It had kept him warm for many moons, when the Council had seen fit to call him forth from his semi-retirement whenever they needed his negotiation skills.

Just like this last trip was supposed to be.

Except that it had been cut short by unforeseen circumstances that would keep him tied to Concord Dawn for the foreseeable future.

He scrubbed at his face and hoped that he had a way to explain it to Cody and the rest of the men.

They were expecting him to come home just slight after the start of the new year cycle. He was going to arrive a full half and two month cycles ahead of schedule.

Right before the Yule celebrations and nothing would be ready for them to celebrate with, having expected him to be gone for the holiday.

They had talked about celebrating in his absence, but he had to leave before any of that had been resolved. He was about to find out though, what had been decided.

He didn't have high hopes of there being anything done. He was the one that liked Yule and knew the foods and drinks and traditions. Without him, he didn't think Cody and the men would bother to do much, since it wasn't a widely celebrated feast.

Obi-Wan felt a welling of sadness rise up in him and he tried to force it down or release it, but nothing worked.

It stayed with him, that feeling of bereft emptiness that the thought of not celebrating Yule with the men he considered family brought him.

It was far different than being at the temple or being on the battlefield.

He had a home, a family, and the Yule log wouldn’t be lit. Nor would the tamals be made, or the xocolatl be boiled with blue milk and eaten with sugar cookies. None of it would be there, like it used to be with Qui-Gon and the thought hurt him in ways he didn’t think possible.

He held that memory of the last Yule they had shared tightly, recalling it with vivid clarity despite the years that had passed. It always comforted him to recall the soft smile that had graced his master’s features as he had finished the last batch of tamals. Or  how he had instructed him on the art of making smooth and spiced just right xocolatl and lastly when they lit the Yule together and waited for the night to pass.

He had written the memory down in his journals lest the details fade. He would have been heartbroken to lose what little remained of his master and he had done his best to uphold the traditions whenever possible. Even showing them to Anakin, who had heartily approved.

Obi-Wan wondered then, if Anakin had passed them down to his children. He hoped so. Maybe someday, when the wounds weren’t so open still, he’d ask. Maybe they might even share a feast. It was possible in this time of peace and rebuilding.

At least he hoped, despite it not being painfully clear it could be.

He hoped he hadn’t fully lost Anakin. It was yet more loss than he was prepared to handle at this time.

First Qui-Gon, then Satine...Then...

He sighed, a broken and sad sigh that made tears prickle his eyes.

He knew why he was feeling that way. He had no real control over it all. Yet Obi-Wan still felt like he had failed in controlling his passions.

And the timing wasn’t helping much either.

Despite it not being a tenet that was strictly reinforced any longer, he still believed that Jedi should be reserved somewhat.

Yet he couldn't manage it.

And when the tears came, he wept until the storm had passed and he was left calm and with the comforting knowledge that he would at least be able to bring what he hoped would be welcome tidings.

He clung onto the idea as the ship docked and he made his way back to the base, the air taxi he hailed playing comforting instrumental music rather than the seasonal songs that he had grown to abhor. He was glad that it was only once a year he had to put up with the insipid music. Yet the knowledge didn’t make it any easier to endure.

So he was grateful for the choice of music and even gave a small tip to the driver as he made his way to the front of the compound.

Obi-Wan shivered when he set foot outside the air taxi. It was colder than he had anticipated and his cloak was barely adequate for the cold.

He wouldn’t freeze, but it would be a near thing.

Exhaling clouds of condensation, he rushed to the door and quickly keyed in his code, shuffling from foot to foot as he waited for the doors to open.

They slid open quickly enough, but not quickly enough to dispel the chill that had settled in his bones. Coruscant was warmer than he recalled. Or maybe Concord Dawn was colder. Either way, he was shivering as he walked into the main compound.

And was assaulted by the rich scents of tamals and xocolatl and the heady scent of burning evergreen wood.

Was he dreaming?

He asked himself that as he moved further, the chill in his bones dissipating as he took in the greenery and lights that decorated the walls of the common area.

They were just like the decorations that he had put up in the past, but thought lost. Where had they found them? He reached out and gently touched the greens, gasping when he realized that the holly and ivy were fresh and not plastisteel.

The scent of wintergreen and balsam filled the air, making him look up in time to see Cody standing there with a shocked expression. His hands were full of fir and spruce branches that dropped to the ground from his hands as he rushed to embrace his mate.

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Cody and laughed as Cody swept him up in bone crushing hug, laughing as well as he kissed him.

“We thought you’d not be back for Yule!”

Cody exclaimed, pressing their noses and foreheads together in the traditional Mandalorian greeting. They closed their eyes for a moment, only pulling away when Crys yelled out that their Obi-Wan was back.

“I wasn’t supposed to be.”

Obi-Wan explained as they pulled away from each other, yet keeping their hands clasped together as they waited for the news of his return to filter through the men.

“Did something happen? Are you injured?”

Cody asked, his eyes skimming over Obi-Wan’s body, making his mate shake his head.

“I’m not injured, but I am on medical leave.”

Cody’s face paled.

“Are you sick? Is it any of the viruses?”

Obi-Wan cupped Cody’s face, smiling as he stroked his mate’s cheek.

“No Cody. I’m not. I’m pregnant. Four months, to be exact.”

Cody blinked as the news sunk in. It took him a few seconds more when it finally hit. He wasted no time in picking Obi-Wan up and spinning him around, whooping and laughing.

“Commander? Obi-Wan? What’s going on?”

Woolley asked, in his hand a steaming cup of hot xocolatl that made Obi-Wan’s stomach growl at the deliciously spicy and rich scent of the drink.

“Woolley, is there more poured out? It seems that Obi-Wan and our child are craving it.”

Woolley didn’t hesitate to press the cup into Obi-Wan’s hands.

“Is this why you’re back? You're having a baby?”

Obi-Wan nodded, taking a sip of the xocoltl, moaning at the taste.

Longshot whooped, prompting the others to whoop and holler and offer congratulations.

“Did you know? Did the council contact you? Is that why you’re holding the Yule feast?”

Obi-Wan asked looking around at the branches that Boil had scooped up and had hung around while the news of the baby was shared.

“Cody suggested it, since we all missed you and we know how much this means to you.” Waxer explained, making Obi-Wan cast a glance at his mate, who smiled softly as he gently gathered him into his arms again.

“I remembered how happy you were when you talked about Yule past, so I thought we could have it since you weren't here with us. To keep from missing you. But now that you’re here...We can truly celebrate. Happy Yule, love. From all of us.”

Obi-Wan felt the tears come back as Cody kissed him and the men cheered again.

“Happy Yule, Cody. From both of us.”

Obi-Wan murmured, returning the kiss passionately, much to the delight of the men, if their whoops and hollers were anything to go by.

“Happy Yule, _ad’ika._ Let’s eat, shall we?”

Cody asked once the kiss was broken.

Obi-Wan smiled, giving him another quick peck.

“Yes. Let’s.”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday!!


End file.
